


Taking One For the Team

by grimcognito



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/pseuds/grimcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mech from each faction must agree to a bonding ceremony to complete the peace treaty. Too bad no one wants to volunteer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking One For the Team

Optimus and Megatron stared each other down, their respective troops gathered behind them and the air heavy with tension. Megatron was just glad Starscream had been caught up yelling at someone and had gotten stuck back in the crowd of Decepticons. The lack of screeching was a nice change. “So,” he growled, glaring at the data slate Optimus had finished reviewing. It contained the terms of a peace treaty, there was one sticking point, no one had volunteered for the honor of bonding with one of the other faction. “we seem to have a lack of volunteers.”

Optimus snorted at that, and Megatron bit back a vicious grin at getting an amused noise out of his soon-to-be-former nemesis. “I can’t say I blame them. I would have offered myself, by my troops were united in vetoing that idea.”

Megatron rolled his optics, then turned to his troops, voice rising to a bellow. “One of you sad slaggers will volunteer or *I* will choose one!”

There was a general shuffle of pedes and anxious looks, but they stayed silent, then there was a commotion somewhere in the crowd, the crash and clang of a scuffle. Megatron resisted the urge to drag a hand down his face in irritation. Though, after a moment, it was clear that whatever was happening, it was coming closer, or, it seemed, one mech was getting closer, shoving and pushing through the crowd without a care for how much attention they were gaining.

Bright red wingtips and vents appeared and this time Megatron didn’t bother to resist, covering his eyes with a hand and venting a heavy sigh. There was a sympathetic sound from Optimus and he casually raised his middle digit in response.

Starscream kicked a soldier in the side, shoving him unceremoniously out of the way with an irritated, “Move!” As he finally made it to the front, huffing and glaring at everyone. Megatron suddenly grinned, slow and wicked. Starscream saw him and his optics narrowed in immediate suspicion. “What are you smiling at you bucket-head glitch?”

“Why, Starscream, how wonderfully self-sacrificing you are to offer yourself as a volunteer for the official bonding.”

Starscream froze. “As a WHAT?” 

Megatron just smiled wider, the Autobots looking alarmed and uncomfortable with the possibility of any of them ending up with Starscream. Starscream stomped right up to Megatron, wings high and quivering with outrage, voice pitchier than usual. “I WILL NOT—“

“Will not show a bad example as a possible future Council member? That’s what you meant right? How could anyone put their faith in a mech who wasn’t willing to do what needed to be done for peace? Especially one who speaks so very often of how good a leader he’d make.”

Starscream gaped at him, face twisted with a mix of fury and interest. “I… suppose…” he forced out from clenched denta, and Megatron cackled, earning a fearsome glare that he easily ignored. 

“Very good!” He looked at Optimus, who was staring at the two of them in obvious discomfort. “And your end of the bargain?”

Optimus frowned hard behind his facemask. Forcing any of the mechs under his command to bond with Starscream was unthinkable, but slag would it be hard for him to take up the duty himself. Damn the duties of a Prime. He said a sad silent goodbye to his last few dreams of a happy post-war life and stepped forward, not liking the sudden gleam in Starscream’s optics as he did so. “Then there is no choice but-“

“Me.” A voice cut him off, and Optimus paused, looking back to see Skyfire had somehow gotten to his side. The mech was surprisingly quiet for his size. 

“What?”

“Me, sir. I would like to volunteer.” He repeated in his ever-pleasant voice. There was a choked noise and Optimus, looked at Starscream, who was staring up at Skyfire, a stunned expression on his previously scowling face, wings trembling faintly. 

Optimus looked between them, optics wide for a moment before he nodded. “If you are sure Skyfire.”

“I am.” He replied to Optimus, though his optics never left Starscream’s. His next words were much softer, and meant for one mech only. “I’ve missed you.”

Optimus traded disbelieving looks with Megatron, who just shrugged his shoulders, everyone else watching the drama to see Starscream’s reaction. Which was not the screaming they expected. Starscream growled and stomped forward, angrily grabbing hold of Skyfire’s chassis and planting a foot on his knee joint as he actually began to climb the larger mech. “You-you-you giant glitch, you soft-sparked fool!” He snapped as he struggled up, taking Skyfire’s helping hand, even as he continued to throw insults left and right. “You big stupid… I can’t even!”

He made it up, looking ridiculous as he clung to Skyfire, half draped over his chassis and finally face to face. “Why?” He demanded to know.

Skyfire simply helped him stay in place and smiled. “I never stopped believing in you.”

Starscream went quiet, the only sound coming from his cycling vents, and when he spoke it was much softer. “You’re willing to bet a lifetime of bonded sparks on that?”

Skyfire lifted him just high enough to steal a soft kiss. “Yes. I am.”  
Starscream stared closely at him for a long moment, then snorted. “You call that a kiss worthy of wooing me? Come here, I’ll show you a kiss.”

Megatron made a mildly disgusted noise, shook his head and turned away from the sight of his second-in-command making out with an Autobot pacifist. Optimus just looked relieved. “Looks like we’ve got ourselves a treaty, Prime. And in a gesture of good will, you can keep him in *your* base.”

Optimus narrowed his optics, but signed the data slate after Megatron, then flicked the pen at his head with an unapologetic, “Sorry, my fingers slipped.”

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimers Apply- I own nothing and claim nothing from the Transformers franchise, IDW or Hasbro. This is a work of fiction made purely for fun and that makes no profit.


End file.
